Nargle
by euphoria814
Summary: Kiedy przybył po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu, jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to jak dumny jest jego ojciec, gdy został przydzielony do Slytherinu.
**W całości betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:* :* :***
 **Pairing: Ksenofilius Lovegood/Lucjusz Malfoy**  
 **Info: Nie byłam pewna czy więcej kanonu czy bardziej zagłębiać się w szczegóły - chciałam to jakoś powiązać i mam nadzieję, że pairing w dużym zamyśle - będzie w porządku :)**

 **Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Vampirowego Roku Al :***

* * *

Kiedy przybył po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu, jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to jak dumny jest jego ojciec, gdy został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Wydawało się to oczywistym, gdy opuszczał rodzinną posiadłość, ale Tiara Przydziału tak długo marudziła nad nim, że zaczął sam mieć wątpliwości.  
Zielono-srebrny emblemat pojawił się jednak na jego szacie i on z dumą zasiadł przy stole Domu Węży.  
To był pierwszy raz, gdy podchwycił niebiesko-szare tęczówki, które bacznie go obserwowały.

Początkowo sądził, że Ksenofilius jest jego dalekim kuzynem. Obaj byli tak podobni, że nie sposób było tego nie dostrzec. Raczej melancholijny kolor oczu, włosy o barwie księżycowej – jak mawiała jego matka. Bawiło go, że Krukon plecie trzy po trzy wymyślone historie tylko po to, żeby zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę.  
Wydawało się to dziwne, obce. W zasadzie Ksenofilius był cztery lata od niego starszy, więc raczej nie powinien zabiegać o względy pierwszoroczniaka. Początkowo sądził, że chodzi o majątek rodziny, który wszystkim imponował, ale szybko poznał swój błąd, gdy Lovegood ot tak – po tej jednej uwadze – zaczął go unikać.

Lucjusz był pewien, że Krukon wróci do stałego miejsca u jego boku, gdy tylko przestanie się boczyć, ale miesiące mijały, a Ksenofilius zamiast bliżej, był dalej. A później poznał tę dziewczynę, której nazwisko nic mu nie mówiło. Kobietę z mugolskiego świata, pierwszą w rodzie, która miała w sobie jakąkolwiek magię. Nie trudno było zacząć nią gardzić, gdy Krukonka popełniała jedno faux pas za drugim, komplatnie niedostosowana do ich świata i manier.  
Jego domownicy zdawali się podzielać jego zdanie, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Tradycja w życiu była bardzo ważna. Niedaleko dobiegali ci, którzy zapominali o niej i swoich antenatach.

Wciąż czasami słyszał na korytarzach historie, które Ksenofiulius opowiadał każdemu, kto słuchał. Nawet Lucjusz musiał przyznać, że chłopak – teraz już w zasadzie młody mężczyzna – miał niesamowitą wyobraźnię. Czasami miał ochotę zatrzymać się nieopodal i uraczyć i jego czymś podobnym, ale jedyne opowieści, które znał dotyczyły jego rodziny. Wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek chciał słuchać o śmierci w rodzie, którą nieśli Malfoyowie w drodze do władzy.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, aż znalazł się w jednym z mniej uczęszczanych działów biblioteki i zagłębił się w Historii Hogwartu, doszukując się ciekawostek. Ksenofiliusa spotkał później na Błoniach, opalającego się w czerwcowym słońcu.  
\- Podobno Salazar Slytherin kiedyś ukrył swoje ulubione zwierze w hogwarckich lochach – zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem, ale Lovegood zerknął na niego przelotnie. – Ponoć jest to bazyliszek i nadejdzie dzień, gdy dziedzic Slytherina otworzy tajemną komnatę, a wąż zaatakuje wszystkich, którzy są niegodni Hogwartu – dodał, ale wciąż nie doczekał się reakcji.  
\- Słyszałeś o narglach? – spytał w końcu zirytowany i Ksenifilius spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy z zaciekawieniem. – To całkiem nowy gatunek – warknął.  
Lovegood wydawał się niezrażony, pogrążony we własnych myślach.  
\- Opowiedz mi o narglach, Lucjuszu- poprosił, kompletnie go zaskakując i Lucjusz mówił, kłamał i łgał. Opowiadał wszystko, co ślina mu na język przyniosła byle Ksenofilius patrzył na niego tymi swoimi srebrno-błękitnymi tęczówkami, które wyglądały całkiem jak jego, a jednak całkiem różnie.  
Lovegood dwa tygodnie później skończył Hogwart i ożenił się z dziewczyną bez nazwiska i historii.

Tom Riddle był tym, który lubił słuchać opowieści o starym Hogwarcie, o Salazarze Slytherinie i jego bazyliszku, który kiedyś przeniesie Hogwartowi sprawiedliwość.

Lucjusz myślał o tym wszystkim i wielu innych rzeczach, gdy wraz z grupą Śmierciożerców zaatakowali dom na wzgórzu Ottery St. Catchpole. Widział jak Potter i jego przyjaciele przenoszą się świstoklikiem jak najdalej od miejsca, które zostało podziurawione czarną magią. Nie mógł nie zdobyć się na to, żeby nie wzdrygnąć się, gdy dostrzegł sylwetkę Ksenofiliusa na zrujnowanych już schodach. Mężczyzna ledwo trzymał się na nogach, targany wichrem, który przynieśli wraz z magią, która zniszczyła jego dom.  
\- Zrobiłem wszystko, czego chcieliście! – krzyczał Lovegood. – Oddajcie mi moją córkę!  
Odczekał kilka chwil zanim upewnił się, że wszyscy jego niechciani towarzysze zawrócili do dworu. Wylądował tuż za wieżą, której fundamenty naruszyli, a która trzymała się ledwo w posadach.  
Przed tym samym budynkiem, w którym mieściła się siedziba wydawnictwa Żonglera – pisma, które od lat zajmowało się poszukiwaniem nargli.  
\- Lucjusz? – spytał Ksenofilius niepewnie.  
\- Twoja córka, Luna jest bezpieczna – powiedział odchrząkując lekko.  
Lovegood przekrzywił głowę, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to co słyszy. Albo w to co widzi, bo nagle mężczyzna znalazł się w kilku krokach przed nim i po prostu patrzył na niego tymi szaro-niebieskimi tęczówkami, w których kiedyś odbijały się oczy Lucjusza.  
\- Uwolnimy ją – obiecał, chociaż nie powinien tego mówić, bo nie miał już ani takiej mocy, ani nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek będzie jeszcze taką posiadał.  
Ksenofilius uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby przejrzał jego kłamstwo, co było całkiem możliwe.  
Mężczyzna pochylił się w jego kierunku i cmoknął go w usta tak lekko, że Lucjusz nie był pewien czy mu się nie wydawało.  
\- Wierzę w to tak bardzo jak wierzę w nargle – dodał Lovegood tonem, który był nie do odczytania.  
Lucjusz jednak już czuł na ramieniu piekący ból znaku i zanim się zorientował, został wezwany do dworu.


End file.
